1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a game device control method, and an information storage medium. In particular, the present invention relates to a game device having a function for exchanging a game item owned by a game character for other game item, and a game device control method and an information storage medium for the item exchange.
2. Description of the Related Art
Popular game software may be associated with a role playing game (RPG) and so on, in which a game character having various game items e.g., a weapon, a ward, and so on, attempts to clear a game using such game items. According to some of such game software, two game devices, such as his own and his friend""s, may be connected for communication via, for example, a communication cable so that game items can be exchanged between the connected game devices. With this arrangement, a game character in one game device can possess not only a game item which the game character legitimately obtained or purchased in a game space but also other new game item. This can diversify the way of enjoying the game.
However, the above-mentioned conventional game software supports only simple exchange of game items with a friend, in which the player can know what he will obtain in exchange before the exchange actually takes place. That is, according to such game software, only items approved by the players are exchanged.
The present invention has been conceived in the above situation, and aims to provide a game device having a function for exchanging a game item for an unpredictable game item so that the game is given an unpredictable aspect. The present invention also aims to provide a game device control method and an information storage medium to achieve such a game device.
In order to achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game device, comprising game item storage means for storing game items owned by a game character; state judgement means for judging whether or not a game is in a game item exchange state; game item selection means for selecting, in response to a judgement result that the game is in a game item exchange state, at least one of the game items stored in the game item storage means; table storage means for storing a game item exchange table in which an exchange source game item corresponds to at least one exchange object game item; exchange object game item determination means for determining at least one exchange object game item according to the game item exchange table; and game item exchange means for storing the at least one exchange object game item determined in the game item storage means in a place of the at least one game item selected by the game item selection means.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a control method for a game device, comprising a game item storing step of storing game items owned by a game character in a memory; a state judging step of judging whether or not a game is in a game item exchange state; a game item selecting step of selecting, in response to a judgement result that the game is in a game item exchange state, at least one of the game items stored in the memory; an exchange object game item determining step of determining at least one exchange object game item according to a game item exchange table in which an exchange source game item corresponds to at least one exchange object game item; and a game item exchanging step of storing the at least one exchange object game item in the memory in a place of the at least one game item selected in the game item selecting step.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information storage medium storing a program for having a computer to execute a game item storing step of storing game items owned by a game character in a memory; a state judging step of judging whether or not a game is in a game item exchange state; a game item selecting step of selecting, in response to a judgement result that the game is in a game item exchange state, at least one of the game items stored in the memory; an exchange object game item determining step of determining at least one exchange object game item according to a game item exchange table in which an exchange source game item corresponds to at least one exchange object game item; and a game item exchanging step of storing the at least one exchange object game item in the memory in a place of the at least one game item selected in the game item selecting step.
As described above, according to the present invention, game items are stored in the game item storage means (e.g., a memory), and at least one of the stored game items is selected upon determination of a game item exchange state. Here, a game item exchange table is pre-provided. The game item exchange table is a table in which an exchange source game item corresponds to at least one exchange object game item. Therefore, at least one exchange object game item is determined according to the game item exchange table, and stored in the place of the at least one game item selected in the storage means (e.g., a memory). This arrangement allows a player without the knowledge of the content of the game item exchange table to exchange the selected game item for other unpredictable game item, contributing to giving an unpredictable aspect to the game thereby making the game more attractive.
The game device according to the present invention may further comprise connection judgement means for judging whether or not connection for communication is established with other game device. In this game device, the state judgement means judges whether or not a game is in a game item exchange state based on a result of judgement made by the connection judgement means. This arrangement allows counting connection with other device for communication as one of the conditions to conduct game item exchange. Therefore, connection with other game device may be encouraged so that the player can enjoy a sense of solidarity with his friend.
Still further, the exchange object game item determination means may include game item specifying information obtaining means for obtaining, from the other game device, game item specifying information specifying at least one game item, and determine, using the at least one game item specified by the game item specifying information as at least one exchange source game item, at least one of the exchange object game items corresponding to the at least one game exchange source game item recorded in the game item exchange table, as the at least one exchange object game item.
In the above, the game item specifying information is obtained from other game device so that at least one game item specified by the game item specifying information is used as at least one exchange source game item. At least one of the exchange object game items corresponding to the at least one exchange source game item according to the game item exchange table is selected as at least one actual exchange object game item. This arrangement allows the game item specified by the game item specifying information to be exchanged for other unpredictable game item.
Yet further, the exchange object game item determination means may determine, using the at least one game item selected by the game item selection means as at least one exchange source game item, at least one of the exchange object game items corresponding to the at least one exchange source game item recorded in the game item exchange table, as the at least one exchange object game item.
In the above, the game item selected by the game item selection means is used as an exchange source game item, and at least one of the exchange object game items corresponding to the exchange source game item according to the game item exchange table is selected as an actual exchange object game item. This arrangement allows a game item selected by, for example, a player to be exchanged for other unpredictable game item.
Yet further, the state judgement means may judge that the game device is in a game item exchange state when the game device is connected to other game device for communication, and the other game device is in a game item exchange state. This arrangement allows the player of the game device to exchange game items together with the player of the other game device, and resultantly contributes to enhancing the player""s sense of solidarity with the player of other game device.
Yet further, the exchange object game item determination means may include game item exchange time counting means for counting a number of times where the game item exchange means exchanges game items, and determine the at least one exchange object game item based on the number of times. This arrangement allows determination of an exchange object game item based on the number of exchange times. As a result, for a large number of exchanges, a game item which is unpredictable to an extent commensurating with that large number of exchanges can be set as an exchange object game item. This can contribute to imparting a further unpredictable aspect to the game.
Yet further, the exchange object game item determination means may include random number generation means for generating a random number, and determine at least one exchange object game item based on the random number generated. This arrangement enables to determine a still unpredictable exchange object game item.